


Finding Mystery

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Nobility, Pre-Relationship, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: No matter where he looked, there stood no signs of the dragon that guarded Princess Amelia.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond (Doctor Who)





	Finding Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my big sis **afteriwake** , I hope you have a lovely day.

Lord Sherlock of the House of Holmes looked around him.

No matter where he looked, there stood no signs of the dragon that guarded Princess Amelia. However, he knew well that the dragon and the Princess lived. The Princess, whom many knights had tried in vain to rescue. The one an evil wizard had taken away from her own kingdom.

He spurred his horse onwards, the castle where the Princess was sat between two mountains. In fact, it almost seemed to have been hewn from the very mountains themselves. But, there was greenery that he had not been expecting. Fruit trees lined the entrance, strange and unusual flowers made the sight beautiful and perfumed the air with an exotic scent. There was a green plant climbing through the castle, with tiny white flowers that looked like stars.

And there was no sign of the many, many knights who had tried to rescue the Princess.

Truthfully, that worried him. Logically, he knew they were either death or long gone. If dead, he saw no corpses. If they had abandoned their quest, well, he would not know. Seldom did they returned to Londonium to announce their failure.

His horse tensed and gave a whinny, stopped and shook its head. “Easy boy,” He said, patting the animal’s neck in an effort to calm it down. It would do him no good for him to get thrown. “Easy.”

His horse calmed down for a bit, and then, he froze for a moment as a large shadow fell upon him. He looked up, and there, above his head, soaring with a majesticity that he would have never thought, was a red dragon. Its scales seemed to glimmer in the sun, as if the beast had pieces of gold and copper to shine from its scales. He took a deep breath, it would not do to loose his composture now.

Then, the dragon landed in front of him and his horse reared backwards. It was only his years of riding that saved him from being thrown. But the dragon did not moved, simply stared with large greenish eyes. He did not look away, and setting aside his instinct to draw his blade, he tried his best to appear calm, even if his heart was thundering in his ears.

He’d known that dragons would sense weakness and play with their food. And he had no intentions of becoming dragon food. So, he carefully dismounted his horse, the dragon always watching his movements. He kept his sword in its scabbard. 

“Let me guess,” The dragon broke the silence first, a low grumble and some puffs of hot hair escaping him as it spoke. “You came here to kill me and rescue the Princess.”

He placed his right hand at his heart, an universal sign of respect amongst his people. “In truth, I do not come here to kill you,” he spoke loudly, never looking away from the magnificent beast. “And as to the second statement, does the Princess wish to be rescued?”

The dragon huffed, sending puffs of black air around him. But, to his surprise, the dragon chuckled. “Well, look at this, one who finally has brains.”

He didn’t say anything, simply waited.

The dragon shifted closer, he lowered its head near the ground and inhaled. Then, the dragon moved its head, pointing to the castle. “The Princess simply wishes to be.”

He looked at the castle, and while it sat between mountains, it seemed new and comfortable. He could not attest for the furniture, but the outside he could see from the gate was clean and well kept. The windows were colored and depicted scenes that he recognized as stories he’d heard as a child. “And what does the wizard say?” He finally asked, keeping in mind the dragon’s comment about the Princess.

“The wizard comes and goes,” The dragon answered easily enough. “And the Princess doesn’t mind. What she does mind, is foolish knights intent on slaying me.”

It was then when it clicked, the Wizard had always been a friend of the Princess. And the Princess had not kidnapped, she’d simply orchestrated an escape route. He grinned, it was quite clever. He was still unsure as to how the dragon came to be. “Then rest assured, oh mighty one, that I have no desire to stain my blade with your blood. If you are to die, it won’t be by my hand. I give you my word.”

The dragon stared at him. Long and hard, something in those eyes drew him in. “And what, pray tell, is your name errant and strange knight?”

He bowed, “I am not a knight in truth. I am Sherlock, youngest brother to Lord Mycroft of the House of Holmes. And may I have yours?”

“You may not. Not until I know for certain what your intentions are then, if you are not a knight and came not to slay me, what it is that you seek?”

“Answers to my questions,” He could play dumb, if only to keep the dragon speaking. Perhaps he could manage to make it reveal any secrets. “I simply wished to speak with the Princess, I have no desire to disturb her peace more than what’s necessary.”

The dragon laughed, “You are a strange one, Lord Sherlock of the House of Holmes. And what are your questions for the Princess that I guard?”

He hesitated, he would rather ask the Princess herself, but if the dragon did not allow him to enter, he would not be able to speak with the Princess. “I wish to ask, how she came to know the Wizard named The Doctor.” 

The dragon grumbled, shook its head and said nothing.

“For tales about The Doctor vary, and I find myself fascinated with them. A wizard who does good, yet has a terrible reputation is quite something.”

At that, the dragon approached and stood the closest its ever been. He resisted the urge to take a few steps backwards. “You think The Doctor does good? Even after spiriting so many people?”

It was a trap, one wrong move and he was sure the dragon would burn him. “And maybe those people wished for adventure, I have noticed, that while men have been ‘taken’, it is mostly women.” He took a deep breath. “And perhaps, those women simply wanted the adventure they are denied by their gender.”

The dragon never took his eyes from him. Considering.

“And simply took their chance to have it, I would not judge them for it. Nor the Wizard if he offers an escape of the chains the fairer sex finds itself in.” There, now either the dragon laughed, or the dragon would let him in.

The dragon was still for a long while. And then, it inhaled again. And when he was expecting it the least, it began to glow so brightly, he found himself covering his eyes. When he opened them again, in front of him stood not the dragon, but the missing Princess.

Princess Amelia looked at him quite amused, and he knew that his eyes were wide. This was something he had not foreseen, that the Princess was the dragon. “Well, Sherlock of the House of Holmes,” her voice carried a teasing tilt. “Welcome to my castle. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

And his heart, that had always thrived in solving mysteries soared. Here in front of him stood a woman who was a riddle, a mystery he wanted to solve. “If my Princess would have me.” He was all manners, no use to offend the woman who could turn herself into a mighty beast.

Princess Amelia laughed, walked towards him and entwined her arm with his. “Leave your horse, he won’t go anywhere, come, there’s food enough for both of us.”

“Princess,” He spoke as they walked side by side. “Was I right?”

“About wanting adventure? Yes.”

“And yet, here you are, alone in a castle.”

Princess Amelia stopped, turned and looked at him. “There’s no greater adventure, than finding who you are, with no one to try and change you.”

He mulled those words, yes, he supposed she was right. She had the freedom to simply be. No one to judge, no one who would speak a cutting word, no one who would tell you that you were wrong for being who you were – without causing any harm, that is – and that she now had time to figure out herself. So he smiled at her, “Would you care for some company? I think I could do with some solitude myself.”

Princess Amelia’s smile was radiant, “I think, we could be alone together quite well.” 

And with that, they made their way into the castle, and he knew, that he had found something special, something only for him. Everything else could wait, for he had found a great mystery, one that compelled him to solve.


End file.
